Cotton Candy Lip Gloss
by Countrygurl212
Summary: I licked my lips again. “Looks like I need a little more.” I said, applying more of his favorite gloss to my lips. -Loliver!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana, so please don't sue me! However I do take full credit for this idea.

Cotton Candy Lip-Gloss

I couldn't help but smile as Oliver's lips met mine for the 10th maybe 12th time that day. Now that we were officially together things couldn't be better.

When we pulled apart, an idea popped into my head.

"How about we make a bet?" I asked him thoughtfully.

Oliver smiled. "Bring it on!"

If only he knew what I had in mind. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I questioned him, chuckling to myself.

"Of course Lilly-Pop. Like I said before bring it on!"

That was the answer I was hoping for.

We were at Oliver's house sitting on the couch in the Oken's den. We had started watching a movie, but seemed to get side tracked. No one was home, hence the reason we were kissing so much. Alone time was a beautiful thing. Miley was not a fan of the 'kissy-pop,' as she liked to call it, and needless to say neither were our parents.

"I bet you that you can't go an hour without trying to kiss me." I told him, laughing a big belly laugh.

The look on his face was priceless.

"What? What kind of bet is that?" He asked me, annoyed beyond all reason.

"A good one." I defended, reaching out to run my hands through his thick locks teasingly.

"Besides, you said bring it on. So, I think that means you have to accept the challenge!"

Oliver was never one to back down from a challenge.

"A whole hour?" He whined.

"A whole hour." I confirmed.

He stuck his lip out, puppy dog style. "What kind of girlfriend are you?" He asked bitterly.

"One that likes to have fun some with her boyfriend." I responded giggling.

"Fun? Is that what you call it?"

"Oh yes!"

As I mentioned before, Oliver was not one to back down from a challenge. So, his next words were pretty predictable.

"Let's just say I accept this bet of yours, what do I get when I win?"

"When _you_ win?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"More like _if _you win. And I haven't decided that yet."

Oliver just smiled. "If I win, then you have to come over every morning and make my bed."

This only made me want to laugh harder.

"Is that all you got?" I challenged him.

"No, not only will you have to make my bed, but you'll have to clean my room too. I like my pillows extra fluffed." He told me smirking.

"Alright, and if_ I_ win, you have to convince Miley to let me have any 3 Hannah outfits I want, plus shoes."

Oliver groaned. "That's so unfair! How do you expect me to convince her of that?"

"That won't be my problem, now will it?" I explained, my smile growing bigger.

"Whatever. It won't matter because I'm going to win!" He bragged, extending his hand for me to shake.

I spit in the palm of my hand, and shook back.

"Deal," We both said.

"So, do I get one last kiss before the bet officially starts?" He asked me, a gleam in his eye.

"Ha-ha nice try, but the hour starts now." I said, looking down at my watch.

It was 2:00.

"At 3:00 these lips are all yours. That is if you don't cave sooner." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm so not caving." He exclaimed, determined.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I do this." I said, licking my lips for effect.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at me.

"Two can play at that game." He said licking his own lips as well.

That took up a good ten minutes for sure.

This wouldn't last too much longer; I could tell he was starting to cave, even though he wouldn't admit it. That's when I thought of another great idea. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tube of lip gloss.

His eyes landed on the tube, and he frowned. "That's foul play."

"Nope, you never said I couldn't apply lip gloss." I had him there, and he knew it.

"Well, you were the one who came up with this stupid bet." He retaliated.

"But, that doesn't mean you couldn't have contributed a few rules."

His eyes followed my hand as I brought the tube to my lips, and began to spread it around. His mouth was beginning to water.

"Is that cotton candy I smell?" He asked, leaning closer to me.

I looked down at my watch, 2:20. Still forty minutes to go.

"Only the best for my Ollie-pop." I whispered, leaning in closer to him as well.

Just a turn of the head and our lips would be touching.

"No fair," He whined again. "You know I can't resist cotton candy."

"Exactly!" I replied.

The pressure was getting to him, I could tell. He was a teenage boy with hormones, and boy did I love pushing those buttons of his.

I licked my lips again. "Looks like I need a little more." I said, applying more of his favorite gloss to my lips.

Once I was done applying it, his lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. It started out sweet and tender, but soon became a bit more passionate. We pulled apart and his tongue grazed the bottom of my lip.

"Mmmm, cotton candy." He mumbled.

"Looks like three new Hannah outfits for me!" I cried out victoriously, as I pumped my fist in the air.

Once again Oliver just smiled. "That cotton candy lip gloss gets me every time."

**A:N** Squee! Y'all like? After watching the leaked 'I honestly love you no, not you' I couldn't be happier. Although it was a tad bit of a let down. Just a tad. It was still amazing on the Lollie content! Oliver loves Lilly!!! EEEP!

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

***PLEASE REVIEW! It's much appreciated!!***


End file.
